


Falling

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Frottage, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Matchmaking, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Ron couldn't understand why Harry had asked _him_ to walk Draco the the edge of the Apparation wards around Severus's cottage. 

He swallowed. Actually he could imagine it, but he didn't think Harry would be so cruel. Only he knew how much Ron was attracted to the blond but he'd never make the first move; the fear of rejection was too great.

The forest was resplendent in red, orange, and gold leaves falling aimlessly. The air was brisk and he knew his cheeks were pink from the wind, perhaps something more.

Draco stopped. "You have a leaf in your hair." 

~*~

Ron's hand went up and brushed through his ginger hair. "Where?" he asked, blushing with embarrassment.

Draco stepped closer and brought his hand to Ron's head. His fingers sought the nape of Ron's neck, pulling his head down to him. Ron bit his lip. Draco's eyes sparkled with desire. Ron closed his eyes, unable to believe what was happening. Any moment he would wake from this dream. Soft lips touched his own and he involuntarily gasped. Draco slipped his tongue into his mouth, eager but not forceful. Their bodies pressed together and Ron found himself back up against a tree. 

~*~

The tree steadied him; he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco's back, pressing them closer together. Draco slipped his hand between them, rubbing it against Ron's erection. 

He was so close, the sensations overwhelming him. Draco grasped his length through his trousers and Ron was coming in his pants, gasping for breath. He felt Draco stiffen and shudder against him, knowing he'd come as well.

They both stood panting for a moment before Draco pulled his wand and cleaned them up with a quiet _Scourgify_. 

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than autumn leaves?" Draco said huskily. 

~*~

Ron looked around at the incredible forest, then back to Draco's long blond hair, shining in the golden light of the setting sun and thought of his own ginger locks and what the two of them must look like together.

"Yes, I have." Then he kissed Draco again. 

***

"Do you think it worked, Severus?" Harry asked his lover.

"Yes. They are still at the edge of the property. Have been for some time."

"Really?" Harry said, a grin spreading across his face.

"So it seems."

"There must be some sort of magical anomaly there, I swear."

"Perhaps," Severus replied, smirking.


	2. The Magic Touch

Not long after Severus told him that Draco and Ron had _finally_ left—together apparently as Ron never returned to the cottage—Harry realized something.

"Do you remember our first kiss, Severus?" Harry said pulling himself into a sitting position on the couch and turning to face the older man.

"How could I forget?" Severus replied not looking up from the book he was reading. "You were irresistible in your red Auror's robes. I wanted nothing more than to rip them off and have my wicked way with you right then and there. However, being a gentleman, I settled for a kiss." 

Harry snorted. "Yeah right. We raced back into the cottage and _then_ you ripped my robes off and had your wicked way with me." Harry smiled at Severus's smirk. "What I was trying to say was that it was a day very much like today, wasn't it? And practically in the same place as Ron and Draco stopped."

"It is possible," Severus replied slowly before dragging his finger along a line of the novel, indicating to Harry that he was distracting the man.

Several minutes passed in silence.

"Severus?" Harry said, unable to let this train of thought go. 

"Yes, Harry?" Severus closed his book with a thump. "Will you please share with me whatever has your Gryffindor mind in a muddle or let me read in peace?"

"It's just, I remember Hermione and Blaise got together about a year or so ago at our Samhain gathering."

"And you see a correlation of some kind?" Severus replied, scoffing, but Harry, like a dog scenting a rabbit, could sense he was on to something.

He pressed. "We got pregnant—"

" _You_ got pregnant—"

"Let's _not_ discuss your issues with bottoming now, Severus." Harry gave his lover a harsh glare to little effect. "As I was saying, _I_ got pregnant our first time together—"

"Two powerful wizards—"

"Stop interrupting me!" Harry huffed. "Then Hermione got pregnant right away."

"Slytherins have powerful sperm," Severus replied haughtily. 

Harry threw back his head and roared with laughter. "That's a crock of shit." Settling down, he composed himself and asked. "Are Ron and Draco going to continue this fine autumn tradition-snog, shag, end up knocked up?"

"You are inquiring whether Draco and his red-haired paramour will become parents-to-be because their first kiss took place a the point of the so-called 'magical anomaly' during the time of the year commonly referred to as Halloween, Samhain, or All Saints?"

"Er, yeah," Harry muttered, slightly stunned at the reply.

"I believe the answer is yes."

"They'll get pregnant? Their first shag?" 

"The only question will be who will carry. From what I understand of Draco's preferences—"

"And Ron's—"

"—they'll _both_ get pregnant."

"TWINS!"


End file.
